


Junie

by magicjunie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin is a weeb, Drabble, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Software Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex, Vocaloid Yeonjun, Yeonjun is refered as Junie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicjunie/pseuds/magicjunie
Summary: Soobin doesn't need anyone else.He just needs his VR headset and his pretty boy Junie.(originally posted as a thread fic on twitter)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Junie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, took me long enough to edit this down to post it here.  
> This is literally a fruit of my obscessed with technology prompts and vocaloid mind.  
> My english writing and also AO3 debut.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Bin for God’s sake, you’re sick. He’s a fucking software, doesn’t even exi—“

“SHUT UP!” he screamed, face red in anger while sitting in his bed surrounded by posters, plushies, action figures and albums from his favorite artist: Junie. “He exists to me Tae, I’m in love with him.”

“Fuck you then, since you don’t need your friends I’m leaving” Taehyun opened the door, visibly annoyed. “Have fun with your non-real computer whore. Crazy bastard.” 

“DON'T CALL HIM THAT!” Soobin yelled again but the other already left him alone in the room, hands shaking.

“Sorry for this, baby...” He put the VR headset back in his head. They were interrupted in the middle of their date. “He doesn’t know what he’s saying.” 

“It’s okay, Binie.” Junie’s cute voice filled his ears while the virtual image of the parisian coffee shop formed around him.

Soobin couldn’t help but smile. Junie’s sight was ethereal, with his fluffy pink hair, white and yellow outfit and adorable beret. Beautiful, just like he imagined he would be when he downloaded that clothing pack. 

“What do you want to do now Soobinie?” the vocaloid asked, cheeks rosy, pouty lips. Soobin suspired.

“I'm so stressed now angel, wanna help me cool down?” He quickly selected the new mode he found a few days ago in a vocaloid fan forum, he was so obsessed with it. 

“Of course sir.” The voice was a bit more robotic, probably because the extension wasn’t oficial. But Soobin couldn’t care less.

...

“AH— Binnie, hmmphf!!!” Soobin heard through the padded headphones while thrusting sloppily into the fleshlight in his hand, eyes still trapped in the VR headset. He could see Junie all spread out, holding his milky glistening thighs up while his throbbing cock bounced as he moved, oozing pearly pre-cum from the tip. He wished he could touch it.

The look in the character’s eyes was beautiful, tears falling while they rolled up, tongue poking out of his mouth as he moaned, drool dripping all over his chin.  
“Yes yes yes Binnie, I-It’s gonna come out!” 

“Hold on j-just a little bit more sweetheart.” He thrusted faster, his rock hard length leaking on the velvety inside of the toy.

Junie bit his glossy lips, opening his legs more for the other to see his stretched rim being abused by an invisible cock. Soobin wished it was his.

“I - AH - I love y-you sir!” Junie whined, voice cracking; watery eyes fixed on the other. So real.

“ I love you too baby, I love you — AH—” he whimpered, feeling his body seizing up as he filled the fleshlight with his cum in big spurts. “S-So, so much...” 

“C-Can I cum sir, please please please” Junie's face was all flushed, his pink hair sweaty and disheveled on the bed. Soobin could see the white semen that was supposed to be his leaking out from the still impaled hole. 

“Yes, angel, you can.” Soobin felt his cock twitch inside the toy with the sight of the pink haired boy spilling his seed all over his soft abdomen, moaning loudly in his headphones, back arched, thighs trembling. The prettiest.

“T-Thank you sir” Junie said with a lazy smile, coming down from his high as he slowly touched his own cum, spreading it lightly on his belly. Soobin almost had another erection. “'m sleepy now...”

“Go sleep then sweetheart, I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Love you.”

“Love you more.” 

And with one last view of the vocaloid's fucked out body, Soobin took off the VR headset, flopping on the bed with a smile in his face, the used fleshlight still in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> First version can be found here: https://twitter.com/magicjunie/status/1349438990387208194?s=20
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
